Second First Date?
by Born of the Wave
Summary: An anxious girl awaits for a certain boy to arrive. Their date at first awkward, in the end the best date they would ever have in their lives. Too bad someone might interupt it... Kind of a sequel to Always There.


She stood there rigidly, not relaxing for a moment. She was amazingly stressed and scared. 'Where was he? Was he late? Did he bail on me or something? Maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough for him! Oh no…'

Carly Nagisa, reporter and former Dark Signer, sat on a bench in a park waiting for someone. The former Dark Signer reincarnated took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt a bit before replacing them and then fiddling with her orange vest. Her being nervous was the understatement of the century. She was fairly visibly shaking. She stared down at the ground.

"Okay Carly…" she muttered to herself, "Think positive thoughts. You love him, and he may love you back! He did ask you to come here, didn't he? …" she frowned and then started pulling at her hair suddenly. "Ah! I wish I could remember what happened when I was a Dark Signer!" she shouted, frustrated.

She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, "I still feel like something important happened, though!" she frowned deeply and sunk into thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear a person walking up behind her.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" a gruff, fairly low voice asked.

Carly shouted and slapped a hand over her heart before whipping around, "Jack!" she shouted, surprised. Then she glared, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The blonde former king smirked down at the spastic reporter, his violet eyes holding slight amusement in them, "You should really pay attention to your surroundings, now shouldn't you?" Carly was about to answer, but jack cut her off by grabbing her hand, "Come on," he muttered and pulled her out of the park.

Carly blushed slightly but kept up with the blonde Signer, not bothering to go back to her previous thoughts. She walked beside him and then cleared her throat slightly, "So… where are we going, Jack?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment and looked down at his 'friend' before looking ahead of him again, "It doesn't really matter to me," he responded.

Carly blinked and stared up at Jack, who was unnecessarily tall, "Uhm, how about we just walk around?" the blackette asked sweat dropping.

Jack nodded shortly and continued to walk, not looking at Carly again.

Carly frowned slightly, getting a bit worried. She finally realized that they were still holding hands and blushed furiously, but paid no heed to it. She was perfectly content with holding her true love's hand. She sunk half way back into her thoughts, occasionally looking up at Jack. She suddenly realized something, "You're wearing your normal clothes!" she sputtered, motioning to his very obvious white flare trench coat.

Jack simply rolled his eyes; he seemed quite amused again, "I'm not that famous anymore, Carly," he said, "Yusei is, on the other hand," he added, smirking a bit.

Carly seemed confused as she stared at Jack.

Said man looked down at Carly before pulling her into a completely different park than before and they resumed walking, "Yusei can't go on a date with his girlfriend without getting mobbed by the paparazzi," he answered, snickering slightly. "He can go out in public on any other circumstance, though."

"D-D-D-D-Date? Girlfriend?" she exclaimed, caught off guard, "Who does he date?" she demanded.

Jack blinked and stared down at the blue-eyed girl, "Why are you so curious?" he asked suspiciously. Actually, he was a bit jealous that Carly was so interested in his best friend's love life.

The reporter blushed again and looked away, "B-Because, it might make a good story!"

The blonde stayed silent for a moment, still feeling jealous, "He's dating Aki Izayoi," he answered reluctantly.

Carly wrenched her hand away from Jack's, and stared unbelievingly at the very, very tall man in front of her, "You mean the Black Rose Witch?" she shouted.

Jack scowled, "Former Black Rose Witch, and yes, he is." He said having a slight edge to his voice as he resumed walking.

The former, unknowing Dark Signer ran after Jack, catching up to him. They were both silent. 'Why was he so angry? Does he like Izayoi or something?' she thought grumpily.

They continued walking silently as the sun started to disappear behind the trees. They found themselves at a fountain and both sat down, staring at the water.

'I need to tell her…' Jack thought slowly, 'But how?' He pondered quietly for a while, not really noticing how late it was getting.

Carly was shifting a bit uncomfortably, "U-Uhm… I guess I should be leaving, then," she muttered and got up to walk away, sad tears forming in her eyes. 'He doesn't care for me, after all. Why did he ask me out then?'

Jack looked up, a bit alarmed. He shot up and reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back unthinkingly.

It was quite a spur of the moment thing, but one moment they were staring at each other, violet into blue, and the next they were kissing. Neither knew who initiated the kiss; all that mattered was that they were just… kissing. Jack wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and Carly wrapped her arm around Jack's neck, though she really had to stretch to do this.

There was a sudden flash, which made them spring apart. They looked around wildly, but instead found no one.

"Maybe it was just my imagination…?" Carly murmured. Then the truth crept into her mind, and she blushed furiously, 'I kissed Jack Atlas!' she thought, her face turning a humorous bright red.

Jack stared around, he had sworn he saw a flash of color. A flash of green and… orange… he scowled and growled lightly, "I'm going to _kill_ those two…" he muttered.

Carly turned towards the blonde, still blushing, alarmed, "Eh?"

Said blonde looked down at the girl with odd glasses, surprised, "Nothing," he simply said, looking away.

The reporter felt a bit uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot, who was going to talk first?

Turns out, it's Jack.

"Carly…" he began, wondering how he could phrase this, "You can't remember what happened as a Dark Signer, correct?" he asked slowly.

Carly merely nodded.

Jack frowned a bit and stared at Carly, knowing he had to tell her _some _of it, "We… we had a duel, Carly."

Said girl looked surprised, "Wait, we dueled each other?" she exclaimed.

Jack put his hand up, silencing her, "And in that duel, I said something. Something I had hoped you would remember, but you obviously don't. If I said the exact same thing again, you would be hopelessly confused, so I'll simplify it." He cleared his throat, a slight uncharacteristic blush appearing on his cheeks, "I… I love you…" he stared away immediately, staring at nothing really.

Carly felt her face getting hotter, if at all possible, she stared at the ground, "I… I love you, too, Jack…" she whispered.

The blonde snorted slightly, "I know," he said without thinking.

"E-EH?" Carly shouted, surprised, "H-How did y-y-you know?" she stuttered.

Jack gave a slight smile, once again uncharacteristic, "You told me after our duel," he said, peering down at Carly.

The reporter couldn't help but stare at her love's violet eyes. She gave a slight smile and pushed herself up onto her toes and reached up.

Jack knew what she was hinting at, and complied, leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. They wrapped themselves around each other, not wanting to let go.

Jack thought back to his thoughts after his duel with the girl he was kissing. He mentally smirked, 'Maybe fate is nice to me, after all. I do have my true love back again, don't I?' He returned all his attention back to the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly to hers and deepening it slightly.

* * *

Now, back in the building where Jack, Yusei, and their other best friend, Crow, worked on the new D-Wheel engine, Aki, the present King, and Ruka sat around chatting idly with each other, Aki sitting very close to Yusei, and holding his hand gently.

Two boys, one eighteen and the other no older than thirteen, suddenly busted through the door, panting heavily and laughing like crazy as if the best thing ever had just happened to them. The one with green hair walked over to the younger girl, who looked alarmingly like him, and sat next to her, still laughing.

"Rua…" Ruka started, staring at her twin, "What did you do?"

The one with spiky orange hair sat down somewhere else and held up a camera triumphantly, "We got the picture!"

Yusei looked interested, "Really?"

"What are you talking about?" Aki asked, frowning slightly.

"You see," Crow began, "Jack went out earlier today, on a date," he smirked evilly.

"We got a picture of this mystery girl and him kissing!" Rua shouted excitedly, "You'll never guess who it is!"

"Who?" Aki and Ruka asked as the camera was tossed to Yusei. Ruka ran over, wanting to see as well. Rua and Crow joined them as they all looked at the picture, which had amazing quality, oddly enough.

"Carly?" the three chanted, confused.

Crow and Rua started laughing again.

Ruka rolled her eyes, "Rua, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, playfully exasperated.

Rua gave a cheeky grin and kissed his twin sister, as well as girlfriend, on the cheek, "Aw, you know you love me!"

Ruka laughed and hit her twin over the head playfully, "Just don't spy on anyone on their date ever again!"

Rua sweat dropped, "Okay, Ruka…"

"Dude, you're whipped," Crow teased, smirking.

"I'm not as bad as Yusei!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone laughed and Aki simply kissed Yusei on the corner of his mouth, smiling gently at him.

Aki stood and motioned for the twins to stand, as well, "Okay, you two. Let's go, we have school tomorrow." They left after Aki gave Yusei a quick kiss, leaving out the door.

A little after they left, Jack himself walked in, no exact emotion showing on his face.

"So, how was your date, Jack?" Crow asked smirking.

"It was fine," Jack said passively before plopping himself ungracefully into a chair, staring at Crow, "So, Crow… I swear I saw a flash of orange on my date, care to explain?" he asked, his gaze becoming murderous.

The orange haired boy flinched slightly, "Uh… l-let me explain!"

"Oh I'll let you explain," Jack began coolly, "After I punch you in the face!" he shouted, standing up and walking towards Crow.

"Uh… uh…" Crow said nervously, "Erm, Yusei, a bit of help here?"

Yusei laughed, "You got yourself into this, Crow."

Crow started to run, as did Jack. They simply ran around in circles around where Yusei was sitting.

Yusei laughed at the two as they ran around and around, the chaser chasing the chase-y.

Jack finally calmed down enough to sit down, and he listened to the conversation that was going on, or, rather, pretended to be listening. He just kept thinking about Carly, and thought about what they would do on their next date…

* * *

A/N: I'm alive! This one-shot is proof!

So… how is it? I hope it's okay… I guess you could say it's a sequel to Always There.

Hm… Jack, Crow, and Yusei may be a little out of character in the end, Jack in other places. I hope it wasn't too out of character!

Anyways…

Review!


End file.
